Cerita Menjelang Malam
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Ketika menjelang malam. Erza mengajak Natsu, Gray, Juvia, dan Lucy untuk bercerita seram. "Kudengar kalau kita bercerita seram saat jam 6 sore, Tanggal 6, Bulan 6, akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik." Bad summary, Ooc, abal, ga jelas.


Disclaimer:

Fairy Tail hanya milik hiro mashima dan selamanya tetap milik Mashima sensei.

Cerita menjelang malam

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Warning : Ooc, abal, typo(s) berserakan dimana-mana.

Fuuh..

Juvia meniup lilin dihadapannya setelah selesai bercerita.

"Lalu siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Erza dengan semangat yang menggebu.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa sekarang giliranku." kata Natsu dengan cengirannya sambil menyorotkan sinar lilin kearah Lucy.

Buak!

"Baka! Jangan menakutiku, Natsu!" pekik Lucy dengan sebuah jitakan sayang yang mendarat manis diatas kepala salmon, Natsu.

"Ittee~ tak perlu menjitakku segala, Weirdo!" dengusnya.

Natsu mengelus sebuah tiara benjol dikepalanya, lalu berdehem pelan sebelum memulai cerita.

Saat itu Natsu sedang terburu-buru berlari menuju kearah guild. Suasana gelap mencekam. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 hampir tengah malam. Dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya Natsu menerobos dinginnya malam sembari merangkul Happy dalam pelukannya.

"Bertahanlah, Happy!" ucapnya pada Happy yang tengah terserang demam. Wajah si kucing biru itu memerah dan bibirnya terus bergemelutuk kedinginan. Padahal Natsu jelas-jelas sudah mengeluarkan sedikit Api dari tubuhnya. Lalu mengapa Happy masih terus merasa kedinginan?

"Natsu.." gumam Happy pelan setengah mengigau.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di guild. Bertahanlah! Aku akan meminta obat pada Mira."

"A-aye.."

Natsu sedikit berbelok mengambil jalan pintas. Hamparan sawah dan ilalang yang meninggi memenuhi perkebunan kosong ditempat itu. Jalan setapak yang dijejaki Natsu sedikit berbatu dan agak terjal. Jalanan disana nampaknya rusak parah.

Ketika kepalanya tak sengaja menoleh kearah ilalang yang tumbuh diperkebunan itu. Mata onyx-nya menangkap sebuah sosok wanita yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh ilalang itu. Awalnya yang dilihat Natsu adalah kepala. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan, tak berapa lama menoleh kearah perkebunan itu lagi dan wanita itu tampak sampai sebatas dada. Ketika Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan menoleh kearah perkebunan itu, wanita itu kembali terlihat kali ini sampai sebatas pinggang.

Aneh..

Natsu yakin ia sudah melewatinya berkali-kali tapi kenapa bisa setiap kali ia menoleh kearah perkebunan luas yang ada disamping kirinya, sosok wanita itu selalu terlihat.

Ditepisnya pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya. Namun, nalurinya seakan tergelitik untuk menoleh kesamping lagi, dan kali ini wanita itu terlihat secara keseluruhan dengan pakaian putihnya yang menjuntai dan rambut hitam kusut yang nyaris seperti sapu ijuk.

Apa wanita itu mengikutinya?

Natsu tertawa geli dalam hati. Untuk apa, Pikirnya.

Ketika tak sengaja ia menoleh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Natsu benar-benar dibuat terkejut, nyaris memekik ketika melihatnya. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar terhempas saking shock-nya.

Happy yang pada saat itu merasakan tubuh Natsu yang menggendongnya terjatuh. Segera membuka matanya dan tanpa sengaja melirik kearah dimana pandangan Natsu terpusat.

Benar saja. Bukan hanya Natsu yang tampak shock. Kini Happy juga ikut shock. Pasalnya yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah wujud seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang kusut, pakaian putihnya yang menjuntai dan sedikit kotor dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Yang jadi pusat kengerian mereka adalah kakinya yang tidak tampak alias melayang.

"Na-na-natsu..." Happy terbata sambil memeluk leher Natsu erat. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menelan ludah kasar.

Perlahan kepala si wanita mendongak. Secara perlahan-lahan. Bagaikan gerak slow motion. Sangat pelan tapi cukup membuat Happy merinding ketakutan. Ketika kepalanya sudah mendongak, Natsu dan Happy secara bersamaan membulatkan matanya sambil menahan nafas yang hendak dibuangnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar dengan rongga matanya yang berlubang dan mengucurkan banyak darah segar. Semakin wanita itu tertawa semakin mengerikan pula sosoknya.

Secara spontan keduanya membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan berteriak nyalang.

"HUWWAAAAAAHHH...!"

Semua orang diruangan itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara jeritan Lucy yang melengking hebat.

"Geez, bisakah kau kecilkan suara teriakanmu itu Lucy?" ucap Gray yang tampak tak nyaman dengan posisinya yang peluk Juvia.

"Gray-Sama Juvia takut.."

"Berhentilah memelukku!" Gray histeris.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menakutiku!"

Buak!

Hadiah jitakan manis yang kedua kembali bersarang dikepala Natsu. Membuat tiara benjol itu bertumpuk dua dengan sangat tidak elite-nya.

Erza, Gray, dan Juvia yang melihatnya hanya sweet drop sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Natsu.

"Lucy kau menakutkan.." protes Happy dipundak Natsu.

"Urusai, Neko!" bentak Lucy yang membuat Happy segera bersembunyi dipunggung Natsu.

"Hihi, kau itu terlalu penakut, Luce.."

"Makanya berhentilah menakutiku, baka!" runtuknya kesal yang dibalas cengiran lebar kepunyaan Natsu.

"Baiklah giliran siapa berikutnya?" tanya Juvia. setelah melihat Natsu meniup lilin dihadapannya bersama Happy.

"Lucy, giliranmu sekarang." titah Erza.

"Ba-baiklah.." jawab Lucy pasrah.

Suasana senja menyebarkan gradasi warna jingga kemerahan diatas langit. Sejuknya semilir angin lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat Lucy enggan untuk kembali ke kamar kost milinya. Ia duduk bersender pada sebatang pohon dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Ne, dimana letak ayunan?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan suara asing terdengar ditelinga Lucy.

Cepat-cepat ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Ng.. Disana," tunjuk Lucy kearah sebuah ayunan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya terduduk sekarang. Ketika kepalanya menoleh kearah tempat gadis itu berada tadi, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Ale~ kemana perginya anak itu?" gumam Lucy. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan melirik kearah tempat ayunan berada.

Rupanya gadis itu sedang bermain ayunan disana.

Cepatnya..

Lucy berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan taman. Tetapi sebuah suara yang sama kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Dimana letak perosotan?" tanya anak itu lagi yang kali ini telah berdiri dibelakang Lucy.

Gadis blonde bermata coklat karamel ini hanya terkesiap ketika melihat anak yang beberapa detik lalu tengah menaiki sebuah ayunan kini sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Di-disana.." tunjuknya sedikit terbata. Ketika menoleh kearah anak itu berada ternyata gadis itu kembali hilang dan tau-tau sudah berada ditempat perosotan berada.

Kali ini perasaan Lucy semakin tak enak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tegang dan ketakutan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan-nyaris berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan sekali lagi suara yang sama berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, ne, dimana letak jungkat-jungkit?"

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu ditatapnya si gadis misterius itu yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Lucy tercengang, bibirnya bergetar. Ia baru menyadarinya bahwa sedari tadi gadis itu tidak menunjukan wajahnya. Dengan perasaan takut yang mulai menyelimutinya, Lucy menunjuk kearah sebuah gedung tinggi dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mengatakan, "diatas sana!" tunjuknya.

Dan untuk kali ini si gadis terkikik dengan suaranya yang menakutkan. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Gadis itu menyeringai lebar sambil mengeluarkan tangannya yang panjang, mirip manusia karet. Sosok gadis itu segera memanjat gedung yang ditunjuk Lucy dengan cara merangkak didinding. Detik itu juga Lucy segera menjerit dan lari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Setelah itu.. Gadis mengerikan itu tak pernah bertanya lagi dan dia juga tidak pernah turun dari atas sana dan menghilang begitu saja." Lucy mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tidak kusangka gadis itu kabur setelah melihat wajahmu." ejek Natsu yang diberikan seruan "aye!" dari Happy.

"URUSAI!" pekik Lucy nyalang sambil menendang Natsu hingga menabrak tembok.

"Lucy kowai!" jerit Happy ketakutan saat melihat aura suram yang dikeluarkan Lucy.

"Nah Erza, kita sudah bercerita seperti yang kau mau. Lalu sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini?" Gray menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Erza tiba-tiba saja menyuruh mereka berkumpul disini lalu menceritakan cerita seram yang pernah dialami oleh masing-masing orang.

"Iya, sebenarnya untuk apa Erza-San?" kali ini Juvis yang bertanya.

Sementara Erza tengah tersenyum dan membuat keempat kawannya memandang dia heran.

"Kudengar kalau kita bercerita seram saat jam 6 sore, Tanggal 6, Bulan 6, akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik."

"Apakah itu seram?" tanya Lucy tepat dibelakang Natsu.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Natsu.

"Kalian akan segera melihatnya. Nah aku pergi dulu. Jaa.." pamit Erza setengah berlari kearah sebuah semak-semak. Para pemuda-pemudi yang melihat kepergiannya hanya memandang sosoknya yang hampir menghilang dengan perasaan heran. Otak mereka sibuk bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang dikatakan Erza tadi.

Belum lama kepergian Erza. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinga keempat sahabat ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu bingung yang tak lain adalah Erza.

"Erza?" pekik keempatnya ditambah Happy berbarengan.

"Ada apa?"

Keempatnya lantas saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Erza dari atas sampai kebawah. Kali ini mereka semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bu-bukannya tadi kau barusan kearah sana?" tunjuk Lucy kearah semak-semak.

"Untuk apa?" heran Erza tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Lucy ditambah sikap aneh teman-temannya ketika melihat kehadirannya.

"Kyaaa!" Juvia menjerit histeris sambil memeluk Gray erat.

"Ada apa Juvia?"

"Gray-Sama lihat itu!" Juvia menunjuk kearah tempat Erza misterius itu hilang. Tapi bukan kearah semak-semak melainkan jalanan yang tadi dipijaki oleh Erza.

Semua pasang mata terlihat shock melihatnya terlebih lagi Erza yang baru saja sampai dan masih belun mengerti apa yang telah terjadi kini ikut menjerit histeris.

"Astaga!" pekiknya.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy ikut-ikutan Juvia memeluk Natsu.

Tepat didepan mereka kini. Dengan keadaan yang mulai gelap. Mereka melihat adanya jejak kaki darah yang mengarah kearah semak-semak yang tadi dipijaki oleh Erza palsu.

"Jadi... Erza tadi itu hantu?!" pekik Gray, Natsu, dan Happy bersamaan.

Sementara Erza, "?"

The end

Yo, berhubung saya masih amatir dalam menulis cerita apalagi cerita horor, terciptalah fic gaje macam kaya gini. Hehe..

Tapi semoga aja ada yang berkenan membacanya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Insya allah bisa bikin authornya semakin maju.

Natsu: gyahahaha ternyata hantunya Erza. Ga heran sih karna dia menyeramkan.

Erza : *buak!* Nani? Kau mengatakan apa barusan Natsu? *horor mode on*

Natsu : gyaaaaa! Hantunya muncul lagi *lari terbirit-birit*

Erza : MATTE! *ngejar Natsu sambil bawa parang*

Gray : hahaha.. Akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic abal ini.

Author : hoi.. Hoi.. Seharusnya kan saya yang bilang itu -_-

Lucy dan Juvia : sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya *bow*

Author : -_-?


End file.
